For The Love Of A Kitsune
by SKJC
Summary: Set in the Utena universe, based off a character from X/1999, with a bit of Dance Dance Revolution thrown in- snippets I wrote for a friend's larger fic.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This fic requires some explanation. These are some broken-up scenes that I wrote about my character in a friend's longer, ongoing fic. It's in the Utena universe, based off characters from X/1999, with some Dance Dance Revolution on the side. Isa is based off a friend of mine, as is Maiko. I don't own any of these people, I didn't create them. ^_^;  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
Satsuki leaned back against the tree, popping her gum and watching the other students hurry to class. She knew she was going to be late, and didn't care.  
"You know, it simply won't do for you to be late on your first day as a new Student Council member."  
Satsuki looked up to see Touga standing over her.   
"You know," she mimicked, "I simply don't care." She stood, brushing the dust off of the back of her new uniform, and turned to face him. "Perhaps, Kiryuu-kun, you'd do well to keep out of my affairs."   
Satsuki picked up her bag and walked off.  
She took a seat in first period, after yawning through a lecture from the sensei. Two rows up sat the reason she avoided the class, and also the reason she'd joined the Student Council- Kamiyama Maiko. Maiko was talking animatedly to a boy whom Satsuki knew to be Kokoro Isaburou, the current Victor of the Duels. From school gossip, which she generally chose not to listen to, she knew that Maiko was in love with Isaburou, and also that he did not love her back.  
"Maiko-chan..." Satsuki whispered. "Even if you never even know my name.. I will create your miracle."  
  
*******  
  
That evening, Satsuki went down to the student center, expecting to find Isaburou at the Dance Dance Revolution machine. As expected, he was there, a group of girls (including Maiko) cheering him on. Impulsively, she went up to the machine, stepping up as he completed his third song. She popped in her change and put in the code for SSR.   
After Satsuki completed her three songs with a B average, Isaburou approached her. She smiled- that was another thing she'd expected.  
"Excuse me.. What is your name?" He asked politely.  
Coldly, she looked into his face. "Hayama Satsuki. And you're Kokoro Isaburou."  
He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Yes.. That's correct."  
She was silent, looking over at Maiko, who had started playing Dynamite Rave basic, the game's flashing lights making her silver hair shine. Isaburou followed the path of Satsuki's gaze.  
"Do you know Maiko-chan?" he asked. She remained characteristically silent, and he nodded slightly. They stood watching for a moment, before Satsuki spoke.  
"Isa-kun," she said sharply. "I challenge you to a duel. Tomorrow, after classes."  
"Sou..." he sighed. "Are we to be rivals, Satsuki-chan?"  
"I do not wish to be your rival, Isa-kun," she replied softly. "I wish only to create a miracle."  
  
*******  
  
Duel music echoed in the distance as the duellists took position. The yellow rose Satsuki wore ruffled in the breeze, as Anthy placed Isa's purple on on his chest.   
"The miracle you seek, Satsuki-chan.." he dodged the first strike of her sword. "It is.... not for yourself.."  
She remained silent yet again, her only response an increase in the speed and strength of her strikes. A particularly skillful maneuver on Isa's part locked them in a face-to-face position. "It's for Maiko-chan, isn't it?"   
Satsuki shoved him away, drawing back to glare at him. He looked directly at her.   
"You love Maiko-chan, don't you?" A statement, really, not a question. Satsuki gasped and faltered, losing her defensive stance only slightly, and Isa took advantage of her shock.  
Satsuki fell to her knees as the petals floated down around her, and Isa sighed and placed his sword down.  
"Satsuki-san... It is a noble thing to wish for others' happiness... But do not let it come at the cost of your own." She looked up at him, smiling a bit through the tears in her eyes.   
"'I want only your happiness, even if I can never be yours to share it,'" she quoted. "If she is happy.... then that is enough."  
Isa simply walked off, leaving Satsuki alone on her knees against the fallen petals.  
  
******  
  
That evening, Satsuki was alone in her dorm, mechanically programming a computer script to emulate possible DDR routines, when there was a knock on her door. She went to answer it, and found Maiko standing there.   
"You're Satsuki-san, ne?" Maiko asked. "I saw you playing DDR the other day.. And I saw you duel Isa-sempai.."   
Satsuki nodded, slightly shocked.   
"I thought that was you." Maiko smiled. "You're very good! At DDR and swordsmanship.."  
Satsuki shrugged.   
"Oh!" Maiko exclaimed. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm-"  
"Kamiyama Maiko. I know," Satsuki said. "You're in my first class, and also on the Council."  
"Oh.." The silver-haired girl smiled again. "Let's be friends, then, okay? I'll see you tomorrow!" She ran down the hall, most likely to return to her room before she was caught breaking curfew. Satsuki shook her head, slightly confused by the girl's hyper-genki nature, and went back to her computer.  
"Human emotions are too complicated," she murmured. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All disclaimers from chapter 1 apply.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Satsuki sat in her dorm, alone of course, in the dark. The comforting glow of her computer screen was the only light. Displayed on the screen was an old news article- "Tokyo family discovered dead." The date was eight years prior. She smiled. Eight years since escaping the hell that had been her childhood... Eight years since she had become an adult.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Naomi-cha~~an.." A teenage boy's drunken voice echoed through the home. Parents were nowhere to be found, for they were unconscious in their room. A little concoction added to their alcohol by Naomi ensured they would not wake again. The scared little girl, bloody and bruised, cried silently under the sheets that served as her bed, in a dark room at the back of the home. She'd already suffered at her parents' hands that evening and had truly hoped her brother would not come home. The things he did to her were worse than beatings. Things the older kids at school talked about. They acted like those things were fun. Naomi couldn't see how that could ever be true. "Naomi-chan..." He called out again, finally stumbling into her room. "Come on out and play with your 'niichan.." She stood up from her bed, trembling arms holding a butcher knife taken from the kitchen. She ran at him, knocking him to the ground easily. Silently, she thanked the gods he was drunk. She began to hack furiously at his body, bottled up anger and pain driving her on. She stopped abruptly, staring at the blood on her arms. Her brother's blood mingled with her own, dripping off of her small hands. She began to shake violently, falling to her knees and sobbing as the realization hit- she was free.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Satsuki smiled at the memory, and bored sketched the characters for her childhood name on a notepad. Her affinity for computers had come in handy then.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naomi walked into the Tokyo Public Library, one of her perfect fake smiles on her face. A night had passed, and she realized that what she had done would need to be covered up. Before leaving that morning, she had set a small bomb in her former home, to detonate later that day and ignite the building. In the meantime, she needed a computer. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She politely addressed the librarian. "Could you possibly tell me where the computer room is? I have to research bullet trains for a school project." She giggled happily, and the woman smiled. "Of course, dear. They're in the back room. Take as long as you'd like and feel free to ask for help." Naomi smiled again and nodded before walking off. As if I would need the help of such a stupid, empty-headed woman, she thought. No.. The computers are all I need. She sat down at one of the library computers, inserted a disk she'd designed at school containing all the necessary software, and began procedures for accessing government records. As an afterthought, she reached back to pull the cubicle curtain shut. No doubt that airheaded librarian would have questions about her activities. She began to run through access codes, finding the right one quickly. A real smile flashed across her features then. Only a little longer now.. "Step one," she said out loud. "Birth records." Delete Funaki Naomi. Done. "Step two. Family." She scoffed at the word. Family implied they'd cared for her. Delete Funaki Hatsuyo and Funaki Kenichi, all records. Done. "Step three," she murmured, logging out of the government systems. "School." Quickly, she found her school's network and deleted those records as well. Satisfied with her work, she removed her diskette and shut the computer down. "It's over." She sat back and closed her eyes. "Finally.. It's over." It wasn't long before the news reports began to come in, and Naomi disappeared into the streets, known only as Nanashi for years to come. ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Satsuki smiled again. She had taken her current name from a character in a popular shoujo manga, and created new records for herself in order to enroll in Ohtori. The power to bring revolution... She thought. Perhaps I really do want that. Perhaps it would enable me to let humans see how much they hurt one another.. But they aren't worth the effort. Most of them would probably continue to think only of themselves. She sighed, thinking of Maiko and Isa. "Is it really possible that they really care for others?" She pondered. "Or are they just fakes, like everyone else?" 


End file.
